1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device.
2. Description of the Background Art
An inkjet printer for forming an image on recording paper includes an input paper accommodating section for accommodating a stack of recording paper, an image forming section for forming an image on recording paper fed from the input paper accommodating section, and an output paper tray for accommodating printed recording paper on which an image has been recorded.
A plurality of types of recording paper used with a printer have different sizes such as A4 size, B5 size, and postcard size. Therefore, the output paper tray for accommodating the printed recording paper needs to change its length according to the size of the recording paper. Moreover, the output paper tray protrudes from the front side or the rear side of the printer assembly when it receives recording paper. When the printer is not being used, the output paper tray protruding from the printer assembly can be an obstacle.
Conventionally, one or more tray plates are movably attached to the printer assembly. A multi-part output paper tray, including a plurality of tray plates slidable on one another, can be extended by unfolding the tray plates in a stepwise manner in the outward direction, and can be housed into the printer assembly by moving them in the opposite direction. Thus, the multi-part output paper tray can increase/decrease its total length according to the size of the recording paper, and can be housed in the printer assembly when the printer is not in use (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-241026).
However, conventional printers having an extendable/collapsible output paper tray do not have the function of detecting whether the output paper tray is in its extended state or collapsed state. If a print operation is performed with the output paper tray being housed in the printer assembly, the output paper tray becomes an obstacle for the recording paper, thus causing a paper jam. Moreover, if a print operation is performed while the amount of extension of the output paper tray is not sufficient, recording paper may fall off the output paper tray. Furthermore, an obstacle being present in a front portion of the output paper tray in the eject direction may create problems such as recording paper hitting the obstacle to cause a paper jam or recording paper becoming bent. Moreover, a conventional multi-part output paper tray needs to be extended/collapsed manually, and cannot be extended/collapsed automatically.
An input paper cassette, a type of an input paper accommodating section for accommodating recording paper, is conventionally given a resistance so that it cannot easily be removed from the printer assembly. Therefore, when there is no more recording paper in the input paper cassette, the user needs to remove the input paper cassette from the printer assembly by applying a force onto the input paper cassette to overcome the resistance. In order to facilitate the operation of removing the input paper cassette, a technique has been proposed in the art in which a cassette eject button is provided on an operation panel of the printer assembly, whereby the input paper cassette pops out by a predetermined stroke away from the printer assembly through the operation of the button (see Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition No. 4-79305).
However, if the cassette eject button is operated while the image forming section is printing an image on recording paper, the input paper cassette pops out from the printer assembly, whereby the recording paper being printed may get creased or a paper jam may occur.
The printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition No. 4-79305 is an off-carriage type recording device in which ink cartridges storing ink therein are placed separately from the carriage. In an off-carriage type recording device, a cartridge holder is provided on the front side of the recording device, whereby the space of the opening is reduced by the amount of the space taken up by the cartridge holder. Therefore, when a paper jam occurs, it is difficult to easily and quickly remove jammed recording paper with the cartridge holder being an obstacle.
Moreover, it is expected that inkjet recording devices, which have been widely used as printers for personal computers, for example, will expand their applications to TVs, VCRs, etc. However, many conventional printers require a large installation space, and can be installed only in places where there is a sufficient space above the installation surface, such as on a PC rack. In view of this, slim printers have been proposed in the art.
In jam removal, or the like, it is necessary to put a hand into the casing of the printer. Therefore, the opening provided in the front surface of the casing is preferably large. However, a larger opening requires a larger cover. Therefore, when opening the cover, there needs to be a large space above the casing.
However, it is typical with slim printers that there is not a sufficient space above due to installation place limitations. For example, where a printer is installed on a shelf of an audio rack, a portion of the cover being opened may hit a shelf above if the upper surface of the cover has a large depth. Therefore, it is difficult to increase the size of the cover of a slim printer. Thus, it is difficult to provide a sufficiently large opening in the casing, whereby it is difficult to efficiently perform a jam removal operation, etc.
Moreover, even if there is a sufficient space for opening the cover in the installation place, it would still be difficult to easily and quickly replace an ink cartridge unless the cover can be opened easily.